


Peaceful Moment

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Peaceful Moment/Quiet Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Splashing/Playing, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny watches Steve play with his children, & he found that it was his most peaceful moment of his life, What happens when he & his lover talk?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Peaceful Moment

*Summary: Danny watches Steve play with his children, & he found that it was his most peaceful moment of his life, What happens when he & his lover talk?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was watching his children having fun with his partner, best friend, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, on their private beach in front of their property.

 

They were splashing around, & having fun during their time together. The Blond knew that his super seal would do anything for them, He really appreciates that, more than the Five-O Commander could know. Danny moved closer to them, as he continued to keep watch on them.

 

The Taskforce Leader saw that his blond adonis was at the edge, He got the kids safely back on land, & making a sandcastle, He went over to the blond, making sure that he was okay.

 

“Are you okay, Danno ?”, The Five-O Commander asked, as he kissed him on the lips. The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, “Yeah, Watch you guys playing the ocean is my peaceful moment”, He kisses him back, & they went to join the kids in the sandcastle making fun.

 

The End.


End file.
